gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Master Seal
}} DJ Master Seal is the number one Fortuna Entertainment fan and the hippest dude out there. And before we get into this, remember that as always, this page is powered by Topic. Who is DJ Master Seal? That's a good question. Evidently, Nintendo expected us to know, considering he showed up to narrate two trailers and then never reappeared. From what we can gather, he appears to be some typical onlooker during the events of the game, shown in how he refers to everything that happens from a distant POV. However, by referring to main characters Itsuki and Tsubasa as his boy and girl, respectively, we can ume that he knows them. (It does help that he refers to them as his friends, however.) The fact that he acts like whatever demons plague the characters aren't a problem indicates that he either is used to the typical idol apocalypse or wouldn't believe it if it happened in front of his own two eyes. He ultimately indicates that he knows that these happenings are real and that people tell him the demons are called mirages, but he never elaborates on who these people are or how he knows any of this. Notably, DJ Master Seal appears to be the only person, mirage, or digital program in all of Japan who can speak English. Role DJ Master Seal functions as a sort of guide who helps explain how to literally slay the evil mirages (something he indicates that he loves to do). From this, it can be umed that he is a tactician, likely representing Robin. Under his guidance, the main characters slay (he really seems to love that word) monsters to, as he puts it, wrack up some major bills. This makes little sense, but it can be forgiven because of how DJ Master Seal can easily connect with us. He doesn't seem to know what the weapon triangle system is, but this can also be forgiven considering no one has played a Fire Emblem game before Awakening. DJ Master Seal appears to have a fear of abandonment, considering he asks the audience to stick with their boy DJ Master Seal if they want further help. Unfortunately, as he only appears in one more trailer, it can be surmised that this fear is ultimately realized. Criticism While still having more likes than dislikes, the two trailers DJ Master Seal appears in are heavily dislike bombed, with many of the comments calling out censorship. As DJ Master Seal appears to be exclusive to North America, the logical conclusion is that either the comments come from foreign countries, or DJ Master Seal was heavily toned down to appeal to a broad audience. This truly is unfortunate. If DJ Master Seal could be himself, then surely the game would've become a bestseller. This is why Nintendo needs to stop censorship. It's hurting their sales and ruining these games. Trivia *DJ Master Seal sounds sadder and is even more toned down in his second episode. He probably knew about the upcoming pink slip. *Despite indicating that he hasn't played a Fire Emblem before, shown by his lack of understanding the weapon triangle, his recognition of both Gangrel and the more obscure Lorenz indicate that he has at least some knowledge of the series. *The above image was drawn by GeneralPengu and appears to be the first artwork of DJ Master Seal in existence. *He probably likes awesome things that are awesome. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Mistakes Category:S